jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Joshua Trench
Joshua Trench was a Human/Echani male. He was born to a Echani warior who was a junk dealer on the world of Qaud. His mother was human. Josh has a very vast memory of his home and life before he was taken to the Jedi temple on Coruscant. At the age of 6 he became a padawan to Kit Fisto and was known for his natural self preservation gift and his piloting abilities. He eventualy became a Jedi Weapons Master and during the Clone War traCk down Grievous. His Clone army went rogue with him and they hid out on Quad during the Galactic Civil War. Later he emerged to help out in a taking out the Imperial Remnant. He then went out to the unknown regions and fought a Sith by the name of Zavier and defeated him. When he came back to the known galaxy he found it to be very diffrent. He managed to come under control of a a planet and he joined the New Republic first as a senator then as Marine Commadant. After that he became Minister Of Defense and finally he held the rank of Secretary of Defense. Early Life Quad Josh was Born on Qaud in the third sector, he lived with his mother, father, brother, and sister. His Dad owned a Salavge shop and made a decent living for his family. They lived on a large plot of land and had a nice house on the edge of the capitial city. Josh learned most his technical skills from there. When he was six, two Jedi came looking for him. Josh's parents weren't surprised because of their distant relation to Revan. His parent agreed and the Jedi took him to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Jedi Years Josh was taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where he tested and passed to be trained as a Jedi. He picked the path of a Jedi Guardian. While working on his saber he noticed a droid that had been set out to be used to get spare parts off of. Josh's heart went out to the R unit and he asked permission to fix the droid and get it up and running again. After receiving permission he took the droid back to his room where he eventually fixed it up and dubbed it Quad three. The two formed a inseparable bond and never left each other’s side. With the help of the little droid he designed and constructed his first fighter, he named it the XR-7. When he was 12, he was told that he had a special visitor coming to his room that night and he was to prepare for him. Josh did as instructed and Master Kit Fisto showed up, He explained to Josh that he was interested in training him to be a jedi knight. Josh was excited and after a few days of discussion he accepted Josh as his padawan. Soon Kit Fisto and Josh formed their Master-Apprentice bond but there was one thing that scared the council . It was Josh's short temper and his ancestor’s dark path. He could be a very strong Jedi some day if he could avoid the lure of the Darkside. They told Master Fisto this and decided to risk it and train him as a Jedi Weapons Master. More to be added. Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Players Category:Males